pendantfandomcom-20200213-history
Dixie Plot Summary
NEW NOTE: This page is unnecessary if wiki readers will be getting their information from the episode articles. Plus, placing this information in episode articles allows things to be expounded upon in a better and more thorough way. Old Note: So far, I am Unable to find the show notes for Dixie for one reason or another. Will fill in blanks later if gap notes are not found by then -CK The Ladies LaRue accept Lily just as she is. The Battalion makes nice, then takes the Fight to SCAR! The beast wakes up, in captivation, though not for long. Zeta Squad verses Beast happens. The Battalion shows up, the beast reveals itself to be… an Alien? Well, that explains a lot. It leaves the planet, and a bomb. Robit throws itself on it… and…. The season ends Season 3 1945, The Battalion has been disbanded!?! But they’re getting together for a Party at Esse’s. We catch up on our Heroes. Joey’s married Esse, and they have had Twin boys! Dixie and Thomas are still together, and he’s still working on her social skills. Corny has… grown to like Tommy? (Um, did somebody perform Lobotomy on him?) Bene was lucky to show up, what with the Cold War being unofficially declared. Freudenberg and Lily are back from the Honeymoon. The rest of the LaRues also came along (Toronto is so close to California). The New AeroQuest has been finished. Robit is dead. However, Freudenberg has a surprise, Robot 153! And Frank shows up with his surprise… Francie! Francie traps Dixie… and Apologizes. They make-up (sorta) and catch up alittle. SCAR is depressed… and look, it’s Geist. She’s back again, and is out of juice (does that make her Vreni?) Withersby shows up to the party, alittle drunk, and spills the hot poop about the planes to Dixie… they’re related, and there’s something more, we don’t find out what, but there’s something. The Dixie catches up with the Battalian, then proposes to Tommy! And right then, Neve walks in, and Tommy accepts! It’s 1946, and Dixie and Tommy are married! And they had a baby! Aww… It’s Oscar William Stenberg! And Dixie’s a sweetheart! Tommy allows Dixie to wear the pants in the Family, and goes back to Painting. SCAR is now in an Ice Fortress. Bill’s heart is not in being Evil anymore… Vreni is trying to keep the corpse of SCAR alive, and Bill almost leaves, but Vreni has some information. Withersby and Dixie and Frank meet up, and the Battalion is LIVING AGAIN! Dixie travels around and gathers up the rest of the Battalion. Withersby tells the Battalion that the brassy alloy, ebony plating Geist’s blue goo, and raygun are all extraterrestrial, coming from the Beast’s crashed spaceship. There are a pair of goggles Withersby gives Dixie so that she can see through the Beast’s invisibility. Neve stole the other goggles for SCAR. They must capture the Beast before SCAR! Zeta Squad and the Battalion are in a dog fight over New York City. They split up to try to draw Zeta Squad away from the city. Joey has to bail out. Dixie sees the Beast! Billingsly crashes and Neve assumes control of Zeta Squad. Cornelius goes after Joey and Dixie shoots down the Beast! Neve is after Thomas and Dixie shoots her down! Yay! Cornelius finds Joey, but the Beast is loose in NYC. Billingsly shoots Walther and then goes after the Beast. Joey’s Flashybacky - Mama Scalzetti kept Joey on the straight and narrow. After school, he went to ballet to keep him out of trouble. One day, some of the guys from his school followed him and started beating up his ballet teacher and some other boys in his ballet class. Joey tried to step in, but got beaten up too. Joey did not go home, did not go to school the next day, and did not go to ballet. The next day, the thugs came back and Joey scares them off with a new tattoo, the tattoo of a crime family, which he did not actually join. Cornelius’s Flashybacky - Cornelius is taking cooking lessons from Peaches Pearson, whom he has fallen in love with. Her mother will not allow them to marry as long as WWI is going on. He enlists in the service because he wanted to help end the war. He returns home at the end of the war, only to find that Peaches has died of consumption. Before she dies, her mother leaves Cornelius the plantation, he changes his name to Pearson, and adopts Esmerelda. Thomas’s Flashybacky - Thomas was a student at Oxford and a painter. He and Neve meet when she discovers he has painted her. Neve trys to totally control his life, including pushing him into joining the RAF. Lilly’s Flashybacky - Lilly has decided to become a cabaret singer instead of a beautician, much to her cousins’ disapproval. Her grandparents were killed in the Nazi invasion of France, spurring Iris to become a nurse and Lily to join the military, still to her cousin’s disaproval. Vreni’s Flashybacky - Vreni comes to NYC with the hopes of becoming a star, but to no avail. Billingsly’s Flashybacky - Billingsly always had the highest grades in his class, but was very conceited about it, causing his classmates to dislike him.